


Sweet Nectar

by GremlinGirl



Series: Flower [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, End result is Kylux, Hux gets roped in, Kylo gets fucked by plant tentacles, M/M, Nectar, Plant Pheromones, Plant sex, Post-TLJ, Slight cum inflation (but only a little), Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, they bond over liking Kylo to be fucked by plant tentacles, this is what happens when you watch too much hentai in middle school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: The location of the First Order's new base yields some surprises for the young Supreme Leader. A trip through the jungle takes a dark turn as Kylo becomes intimately familiar with the plant-life on their new home.





	Sweet Nectar

Wiping a gloved hand over the back of his neck, the other holding up his hair to try and feel a cool breeze on his flesh, Kylo looked around the small clearing he’d stopped in. All around him, the burgeoning, healthy jungle sprawled. He could feel it’s thundering life beneath his feet, taste the abundance in the air. The Force thrummed vividly here, and Kylo couldn’t help but enjoy it. His usual black garb had been replaced with a thin pair of pants and a tank that he usually reserved for working out in. He’d wandered away from their small, ever-expanding base to do a bit of reconnascience. Perhaps he’d just wanted to be away from durasteel walls for a bit. 

 

His boots sunk into the springy earth, leaving impressions wherever he walked. Kylo wasn’t truly worried about being followed. There was no one else on this planet. Their seeker droids had combed every inch. While they were still working to classify the life forms here, figure out which plants could be eaten, they’d determined that intelligent life had never set foot here. And if they had, their mark had been scratched away eons ago. It was one of the last natural planets in the known Galaxy. Almost a shame to colonize it, but the Order was nothing if not ever-expanding. 

 

Besides, they needed a new base. It had been Kylo’s first decree after he’d finished licking his wounds. They would never be strong again unless they had a base of operations that wasn’t a ship. The Supremacy, crown jewel of their fleet, was gone. So many losses had been taken on their side. Kylo only slept at night knowing that the Resistance had lost more. 

 

This planet in particular had appealed to him due to its location. Close to the Core, but not all the way in it. A perfect place for them to begin building up their weapons cache once again, as soon as they got the factories built and churning out again. He imagined a ‘trooper training base here as well. Kylo had his eyes on the future. Not the past. He couldn’t dwell. Not as a leader. Not as a man who wanted success more than anything else. He would tear the Galaxy apart just to put it back together in his image, a God for the new world he would create. 

 

As he thought, fanning himself, his comm device beeped. Kylo lifted it from his belt, sighing as he saw the message from General Hux. Calling him back to the base in order to go over more expense reports. No matter what he did, Kylo couldn’t seem to escape the bureaucracy. Kylo typed out a quick reply before reattaching the comm and turning to head back the way he’d came. His ‘saber had cut a path through the foliage, so he’d have an easy path to follow back. 

 

Something caught his leg, and Kylo grunted. He tried to pull free, then turned with an annoyed grunt to see what could possibly be holding him. A small, thin vine had wrapped itself around his ankle, holding him still. Unhappily, he tugged at his leg. Unsuccessful, he gripped the ‘saber off his belt to try and cut the thing off himself. It tugged. 

 

Surprised, he dropped the lightsaber, shuffling along through the dirt as the vine strained to pull him in. Kylo imagined some sort of giant, carnivorous plant on the other side of it, and he leaned backward and reached down to get his ‘saber again. He was certainly not going to get eaten by a kriffing plant. He grabbed hold of the sleek metal, then looked down to see a larger, thicker vine slowly wrapping around his ankle. He cursed his rotten luck, igniting the ‘saber. Above him, he heard a bird take off in terror at the sound of the thrumming, spitting blade. He could feel the heat of it on his gloveless hand. Kylo turned it down to cut through the vine, but found he couldn’t reach. His arm, caught. 

 

Another vine had wrapped itself around the crook of his elbow, slowly sliding down to his wrist. It pulled his arm back, and Kylo dropped his weapon once again. And then, forward, the vines pulled him toward the foliage in front of him. Real fear gripped his heart, and Kylo began to thrash. He tried reaching back with the Force to drag the ‘saber to him, but another vine had his weapon, tugging it away from him. The creeping vines got his other leg, ripping him off his feet and knocking him down. Kylo hit the dirt on his back, feeling himself dragged forward. 

 

Kicking, screaming, he fought against the vines as they pulled him through the underbrush. He felt thorns from the underside of the leaves prick and grab at his arms and face, little nicks that started to bleed. Yelling, Kylo knew that no one could hear him out here. He went for his comm again. 

 

Desperately trying to type with one hand, he only managed a few characters before the device was ripped from his hand. He looked up to see the vines lifting his legs in the air, and he went next. It was much too easy for these things to lift him up from the ground, dangling him a few feet above the forest floor. They had all his limbs now, holding them apart. More vines began to come from what appeared to be a large, thick bud. It was a reddish-pink on the outside, a color that faded down to green. Kylo only got a look of it from upside down. His hair hung down, and all the blood rushed to his head, making him dizzy.

 

The vines on him began slipping under the straps on his tank, sliding down the front of his chest. He jerked as he felt the thickness of them against his skin. They were dry, leafy, and their texture made him want to gag. He could feel them all over his torso, and the fabric of his tank started to rip as more of them slid down the back of it. Eventually, strips of fabric fell away to reveal his toned, glistening chest. Kylo yanked hard on his arms, only to have the vines tighten their hold on him. 

 

Slowly, Kylo found himself rotating until the world turned back the right way again, his hair falling down over his face and against his neck and shoulders. Shuddering breaths sucked in, Kylo watched as the top of the large trunk opened a bit, a red appendage slipping from the top. It seemed almost to move by sight, though if Kylo had to guess, he’d say it was heat-sensitive. It found him, after probing the air a few times, sliding across his cheeks. This wasn’t a vine, and it didn’t feel like one. Covered in a sticky, sweet smelling substance, the tentacle moved over his face and spread the aromatic nectar over his face. Until it found his lips and pressed. 

 

Kylo sealed his mouth shut tightly, fighting to keep the thing out. He could smell the strong aroma coming from it, and he didn’t know why, but it made him feel even hotter than before. Finally, it broke through, and his lips wrapped firmly around it as it slid unheeded down his throat. The taste of the honey-like liquid on it made Kylo’s eyes widen. It was...good. His throat opened for it, almost as if by instinct, and his gag reflex didn’t even kick in. He felt warm liquid spurting from the end and down his throat, felt it sliding down into his belly. 

 

His eyes got a bit hazy, the vines on his skin no longer felt intimately wrong. Everything made him feel...hot. But not in the unpleasant way the humidity had been affecting him before. Kylo felt the tentacle pulsating against his tongue, more liquid spilling down inside of him. His stomach felt full. He watched as more of the red tentacles began to poor out of the top of the trunk, and it slowly opened up. Kylo realized that it wasn’t a trunk at all, but a flower. 

 

It was beautiful. Each of its petals was about twice his height combined, maybe triple his width, give or take. It opened before his eyes, tentacles coming from its center and reaching out for him. The center was a deep, bright red, but the petals seemed almost a sickly pink. Like the color of medicines he’d been forced to take as a child. It didn’t look healthy. He didn’t have long to think on this, his mind feeling like gelatin anyway. The vines from its base brought him closer, hanging him over the center of the large flower. Kylo could see in its very center, a very large, red stalk that rose up from its base. It was thick all around and came to a curved top. Kylo watched as the base vines began sliding up his pants and ripping them. 

 

Shredded fabric landed all around, and the tentacles began sliding around his legs and up to his thighs. Kylo’s legs were pulled apart. He couldn’t complain. There was a tentacle down his mouth. He didn’t know if he wanted to complain. The aromatic, sticky substance clung to his skin wherever the tentacles touched. As his underwear finally were ripped away, Kylo’s thick, throbbing cock was revealed. The heat, of course. It was arousal. The tentacle in his throat receded, and Kylo gasped a few times. Sucking in the humid air around him and shaking his head a few times to get his hair off his face. Looking down, he watched more tentacles rising up. 

 

The first he felt on his ass wasn’t bad. It rubbed across one cheek, sticky and warm against his already flushed skin. Then, it wrapped around his middle. Circling around, he saw it brushing his cock. Kylo moaned. The tentacle stroked up and down the length of his cock, distracting him from the sneaky think that lifted up and began burrowing in his ass. The tentacle that breached him, causing Kylo to scream in sudden pain, wasn’t very thick. It was very average, but it still hurt like hell. Kylo was a virgin before a plant decided to deflower him. 

 

Prodding and pumping, more of that liquid, probably some form of aphrodisiac, was put inside him, but not very deep, and Kylo knew this was only the first to come. His erection still raged, even as tears ran over his cheeks and mixed with the thick nectar on his face. The smaller tentacle twisted, curling, stretching his ass out. Kylo moaned, eventually, knowing that this was all inevitable. The other tentacle wrapped around his cock, squeezing him and making him moan again. 

 

Eventually, the small tentacle left, and just as Kylo expected, a larger one took its place. It pounded up inside him without care, and Kylo screamed again. His voice was getting hoarse. Kylo could feel every inch of it as it pressed far inside him, reaching places he didn’t think possible. And it aroused him all the more, his cock leaking precum. A tentacle wrapped around his chest, and the sticky, fleshy skin of it rubbed tantalizingly against his nipples. Two more circled around his thighs, curling around until they held his ankles as well, keeping is legs bent at the knee and spread wide. 

 

Inside him, Kylo felt more thick liquid spill out of that tentacle, and it slowly retreated from his ass. It left him sticky all over, and the sludge slowly dripped from him. Kylo moaned, looking down slowly. He knew where he was going. His hard cock twitched in interest as the tentacle curling tightly around it rubbed against the head. The red staff jutting up from the middle of the flower seemed red and inflamed, almost. Swollen. Kylo moaned at the sight of it. The vines began lowering him down. 

 

“There!” Two blaster shots rang out, and the flowering petals suddenly curved up and inwards. The vines holding him in place suddenly retreated, and Kylo fell forward onto the ground. The large flower sealed itself up again, tentacles retreating back inside, and Kylo lay in the dirt, panting as the sticky nectar leaked from his ass and down the inside of his thighs. 

 

“Damn it, Ren.” Kylo recognized Hux’s voice, and he looked up to see the man standing over him, taking off his great coat. Beads of sweat had formed across his brow from trudging through the heat. The great coat fluttered over him, covering him up. Kylo felt so hot. He didn’t want it. “It’s one thing that you disappear into the jungle without warning. It’s another thing that I find you about to be eaten by a goddamn plant.”

 

“Not eaten,” he mumbled, nearly crying again. Not with pain, this time, but with longing. He sat up, looking back at the plant that was now closed up once more, then down at his aching cock. Hux caught the view of it, too, and he moved between him and the six ‘troopers that had come with him. Kylo had barely noticed them, his brain still fuzzy from the aphrodisiac. 

 

“Okay, get up. We’re going to go back to the base. Wrap the great coat around yourself however you can. Just cover _that_ up, whatever you do.” 

 

Kylo looked up at Hux, blearily, then he looked back at the flower again. Hux didn’t wait for him, turning and walking away, ordering the ‘troopers back in a commanding voice. Slowly, Kylo stood up and followed him. His legs were shaky, his ass burning from the rough intrusions, but he desperately wanted to turn back. However, when he tried, Hux was there to guide him through the scorched trail, back to base, shoving him sometimes to get him to walk faster. Once they were back on base, a medical team on standby, Hux handed over his ‘saber. 

 

“I found this, on the ground a few meters away from where we found you. Maybe don’t lose it next time.” 

 

Kylo took the ‘saber, slowly. “Thank you.” 

 

“Now get on that gurney and let the medics take care of you. Whatever that thing did to you, we need to know so that this doesn’t happen again.” Kylo just nodded. He was rarely so compliant about getting medical help, and he saw the flicker of surprise on Hux’s face. But Kylo only walked to the floating gurney, and he slid up onto it. The great coat was taken from around his shoulders, and the medics crowded around him, checking him over. In the eyes, the mouth, the ears. 

 

Kylo blocked out most the the examination. It wasn’t hard. His ears were ringing. The nectar was washed from his skin, after samples were collected, and they poked and prodded every inch of him to check for injuries. His cock, swollen and red, remained so for the rest of the day. He felt lightheaded. When a doctor checked his ass, Kylo nearly cried. He wanted something more than a probing finger up inside him. 

 

The day stretched into night, and Kylo laid on a bed in the medical bay with a raging erection the entire time. His body shook, teeth clacking together loudly, and he stroked at his cock furiously several times in the night. The medical staff had supposedly flushed the aphrodisiac from his system, but Kylo could still feel its effects. Sweat poured down his face and neck and chest, and Kylo kicked the blankets off him and laid out, legs spread, fucking himself with his fingers desperately. Nothing worked. 

 

Morning came. Sunshine invaded the building. Kylo was still finger fucking himself, moaning toward whatever poor medic happened to pass him by. His self-control was shot. Nothing helped. His cock ached so badly, but the erection wouldn’t go down. He felt like all the blood in his body was pumped directly into his cock. After another hour, a shadow fell over the end of his bed. Kylo looked up and saw Hux, standing there, watching his display with a scowl. 

 

“Really, Ren? You’ve done some childish things in your life, but never this. You’re the Supreme Leader. Have some dignity.” 

 

“I can’t,” he said, desperate. His fingers pressed hard into himself, ass clenching around them. “You have to take me back!” 

 

“Take you back?” Hux’s lip curled all the more. 

 

“To the flower!” 

 

“The… Ren, are you absolutely out of your head? We don’t know what that thing was going to do to you.” Hux tore his gaze away, and Kylo saw him adjust his stance, almost awkwardly. The greatcoat sat around his shoulders. 

 

“I know.” Kylo pulled his fingers out, then he sat up and crawled across the bed, going over to Hux and reaching out for him. Hux pulled away. “I know! I know what it was going to do! It was going to fuck me, and give me release from this curse! I have to go back!”

 

Hux readjusted himself, clenching his hands into fists. His nostrils flared. From the greatcoat, Kylo could smell the faint aroma of the flower, and his mouth began to water. He’d had it thrown over him the day before. Even washing it had probably not completely gotten out the nectar. It seemed to soak into whatever it touched, including Kylo. 

 

“You can smell it,” Kylo whispered, and he reached out a hand, sliding it between Hux’s legs. He felt him, felt the hardness pressing into his palm. 

 

Hux hit his wrist, slapping his hand away, and he adjusted himself once more, his gloved hands shaking. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

 

“I do. Because I feel the same way. We have to go back! We have to! Or we’ll die like this. I just know it.” Desperate, Kylo slid out of the bed, standing on shaky legs. He walked toward Hux, grabbing onto his greatcoat as he leaned over him. “Think of it this way, if the flower kills me, you’re next in line for the throne.” 

 

Hux’s eyes sparked a bit, and a cruel chuckle left his lips. “I suppose you’re right about that.” And he leaned in closer, his hand reaching down to grasp Kylo’s manhood. “Besides, you’re pretty hot with your legs spread. Almost makes me wish it was my cock you wanted so bad.” 

 

Kylo didn’t know if it was the plant talking, the aphrodisiac, or if Hux had actually thought of him like that. He leaned into him now, face burrowing against the great coat and inhaling. He whimpered softly, his cock throbbing painfully in the other’s hand. “Please. Take me back. Let the plant finish the job.” 

  
  


Hux retrieved him a simple set of hospital scrubs and they left. It took less convincing than it should have. Hux folded the greatcoat over one arm, taking off his jacket underneath and letting it flutter to the forest floor below him as they walked. Just in a black tank and his usual jodhupers, Hux looked hotter than Kylo had ever expected him to. The scorched path remained, but Kylo almost felt drawn in by the plant, as if he could sense it in the Force. Maybe he could. 

 

Pushing through the foliage, Kylo came upon the large, flowering plant once more. He quickly threw off the scrubs and walked over, whimpering as he stroked the outside of the bud. Hux stood back, watching him, leaning on a tree. The flower responded slowly, and Kylo could see two burn marks on the base where the blaster bolts had landed. He’d have the heads of the stormtroopers who had shot his lovely flower. But it did open to him, the tentacles and vines beginning to awaken. Kylo put his arms up, watching as they wrapped around and lifted him again, his legs were forced apart, and he was held aloft as the flower opened. 

 

The shaft in the middle seemed to have grown even redder. The curved end was swollen at the tip. Somehow, Kylo knew that it was in as much pain as he was. Over against the tree, Kylo heard a fly unzipping, and he looked over to find that Hux had pulled his cock out of his pants to stroke it. 

 

A tentacle pressed inside him, and Kylo welcomed it with an even sigh. It squirmed inside him, pressing in far, releasing the nectar into his hole. He gladly bent his knees and let the vines hold him in that position, tilting him as it got ready to lower him onto the shaft below. The tentacle stuffed him full of nectar, three loads that dripped out like molasses once it was gone. Then, the vines began to move him downward. 

 

His hole brushed against the curved edge of the shaft, and it pressed into him slowly. A groan escaped him as it slid past the rim. The vines kept moving him down, and gravity helped, as more of the shaft was sucked into his tight ass. It was so big. Thick and pulsating inside him. The shaft was made of a harder material than the tentacles, and it seemed to contain a heartbeat of sorts. It throbbed in a steady rhythm that had Kylo throwing his head back and moaning. Finally, his felt his ass settle at the flared base, split open on the plant’s shaft, and the petals of the flower slowly undulated around him. Behind him, a petal rose and supported his back, as if it was cradling him. 

 

Hux was moaning deeply now, jerking his cock roughly. His pants were pushed all the way down to his ankles, greatcoat thrown to the forest floor, and he fucked into his hand. Kylo watched him through half lidded eyes. The vines retreated, leaving him to willingly sit upon the throne that was made for him, the flower’s throbbing shaft deep inside him. He didn’t know how deep it could possibly go, but he felt like the throbbing rhythm echoed in every part of his body. His own heartbeat aligned with it. 

 

The tentacles wrapped around his body, hugging him almost, around the waist and torso. One slid around his neck, then up into his sweat-soaked hair. He became covered in the nectar once again, but his mind could hardly focus on that. Leaning back, Kylo found the smooth, soft petal behind him had started to moisten. It soaked him in juices of a different kind, more liquid than the nectar, smelling strongly of the blossoms around them. Kylo moaned loudly, his legs flopping out around him as he began to jerk his hips desperately. 

 

He could feel the shaft swelling inside him. “Hux!” he shouted, not thinking. “Hux, it’s going to put something wonderful inside me!” 

 

Hux moaned. His eyes never leaving Kylo, the man walked forward slowly. He stood right in front of Kylo and the plant, jerking his thick cock off. Kylo reached down to do the same. 

 

The plant spilled. The ending tip opened up, hard and wide inside him, and Kylo felt strings of thick, hot liquid pouring deep into him. He came, shooting his own load onto the flower petal in front of him. The flower didn’t stop. He felt Hux’s cum landing on his chest. The man had moved closer, standing on the flower as well, stroking himself. Kylo slumped back against the petal as more was pumped inside him. 

 

Ten minutes passed. Kylo’s belly distended with cum, he licked his lips and jerked his hips once or twice. The flower’s shaft shriveled down, leaving his hole gaping. Vines wrapped him up, lifting him off the shaft. Yellow cum fell out of him in buckets until he was gently laid on the ground, his knees propping him up, ass in the air. His cock finally went soft between his legs. Hux sat down beside him, after pulling up his pants, and he rubbed a hand through his mussed hair, staring at the mammoth flower in front of him. They didn’t say anything for awhile, just let the cum drip onto Kylo’s thighs as he caught his breath and came to his senses. 

 

“So, what was it about you that made this plant decide...hey, I want to stick my shaft in that?” Hux asked, then snorted, and Kylo let his eyes wander over to watch him light a cigarette. 

 

“I guess I’m just fuckable,” Kylo replied, tiredly. He was exhausted. 

 

“That you are.” 

 

It seemed almost the first time they’d truly agreed on something, and Kylo smiled a little. He slowly settled on his side, crawling just enough that he could put his head on Hux’s thigh, pillowing it there as he tried to think of something to say to explain away the behavior. Perhaps the influence of plant pheromones just changed you as a person. He didn’t know. He felt fulfilled in some strange way, even though he didn’t know why a plant had just come inside him, or why he’d liked it so much. All he’d been taught proved that he should have had more self-control than this. 

 

Hux brushed a few fingers through his sweaty hair, then just smiled a little. “When you go for round two, I’m going to film it,” he said, smiling brightly to himself. 

 

“R-round two?” Kylo asked, lifting his head in distress, disbelief. 

 

“Yes, of course. You’ll do it again, and I’ll film it this time, simply as an observer. A researcher. We need to understand why this happened, and if it’s safe to allow happen again.” 

 

“Safe?” Kylo sat up, pressing on his belly and feeling more cum leak out of him and onto the grass. He hurt all over, felt so tired, felt so used. And yet Hux wanted to go again already. “And if it’s not safe, then I’ll die, and…?” 

 

“And we’ll know we need to eradicate this species of flower. So that this doesn’t happen again. We’ll test all the fluids first. So...let’s collect some of that cum before we go back.” 

 

Kylo gaped. “Yours or the plant’s?” he tossed back, miffed at the implication that he would ever willingly hop on some flower dick again in his life. 

 

“Both, maybe. The chemical makeup of my sperm might have changed due to the plant’s aphrodisiac. I’d like to know all I can, if I’m to burn them all out of existence.” Hux smiled at him. Kylo glared. “Don’t look at me like that. The way you were moaning, begging, you know you want it again.” 

 

Kylo scoffed, looking away. Back to the flower. It was wide open now, and the sickly pink of the petals was slowly beginning to turn red, the color seeping in from the center of it. He watched for a moment, his scowl falling away, expression softening with understanding. It needed to release in order to be healthy. It needed a body to release in. Kylo slowly shifted up to his feet, the cum sliding out of him, sticking to his thighs and down his legs. He walked to the flower and sat gently on its wide petal. It could take his weight as easily as a regular flower supported a butterfly. He rubbed gently at it’s shaft, which had curled on itself, all the tentacles retreating back into the base with it. The vines were spread out, but none of them were moving about, looking for another victim. 

 

“Maybe this is the only one. Maybe it’s not really a flower at all. What if it’s...more alive than that. I sensed something, when we came back out here. Like the plant was calling to me.” He leaned down, gently inhaling the scent of the flower petals under him. They weren’t slick anymore. Leading him to believe that everything it had dispelled was waste product. But...he didn’t believe it was dangerous. Sliding down off the plant again, Kylo curled up in the grass. “I can’t walk back yet.” 

 

“Okay,” Hux said, and he moved over to lean against Kylo’s back. “We’ll wait for a few more minutes. If you’re not okay then, I’ll call a medical team to our location. Now that we know it isn’t dangerous out here.” 

 

Kylo smiled, the other’s warm weight a comfort to him, somehow. Bitter rivals had turned to this? He didn’t know what to make of it. Sliding a hand through the grass, Kylo watched as the flower’s petals were seeped with that deep, beautiful red. And it seemed to flourish under his eyes. Gone from his mind was fear or worry. Kylo’s eyes grew heavy, the warm sun shining down on them through the canopy above. It was still humid, but Kylo didn’t feel quite as uncomfortable as he had the day before. He fell asleep, glad to do so after the long night of suffering. 

 

When he woke, it was on a floating gurney, heading back to base. Hux had covered him with the greatcoat again, and it still smelled of that wonderful aroma. But it didn’t drive him crazy like it had before. Kylo had a feeling he would know when the flower needed him again. Hux walked along beside the gurney, holding his hand, and Kylo squeezed gently, gazing up at the man. Hux looked at him and smiled. No words were needed. 

 

He returned to Hux’s quarters that night, sleeping with the man after a long day of medical tests and needles and blood work. Their relationship shifted, he felt arms wrap around him from behind, rubbing at his sore stomach, a slim chest against his broad back. His ass still felt stretched and used, even after hours of being cleaned up. But the soreness was good, like the end of a great workout, when his muscles have burned and worked for him. Hux had his face buried in Kylo’s hair, inhaling him. 

 

Outside, the sounds of the jungle life droned on. Insects singing, nightbirds flying through the canopy, and large predators bounding through the underbrush in search of prey. But under it all, there was a thrum, a magical sound that could only be heard by those who knew to listen for it. It was the sound of satisfaction and comfort: a hymnal in a church, the long sigh at the end of a rough workday, the trickle of water to a parched man. Kylo heard it, and he hummed along with it in his sleep, knowing he was the reason for it, satisfied in his deeds. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I've missed some really obvious thing I need to add to the tags as a warning, please let me know. This was the product of me sitting up and furiously type on my phone at two in the morning.


End file.
